The subject improvement basically relates to hinge mounted means for limiting the swinging movement of a door in relation to a wall or some other fixed member. Thus, the device relates to improvements adaptable to restrict the opening swing of the door with respect to the wall or member upon which the opposite side of the hinge is mounted.
Considerably attention and ingenuity has previously been devoted to the provision of devices for controlling the opening swing of doors or other hinge mounted members, largely for the purpose of preventing damage to adjacent walls or articles. A number of these prior devices, presently on the market, constitute fixed elements secured to the base board of a wall to serve as an abutment or stop to limit the swing of a door and thus prevent damage to a wall from the doorknob or another projecting element on the door. Such fixed member can be secured either to a wall or a door itself and such devices often include cushioning means of interlocking sockets and tongues to effect the same result. The principal disadvantages of these prior devices lie in the facts that they project into a room or space and may hinder movement of articles of furniture, as well as detract from the appearance of the room.
The present invention is directed to an improved hinge mounted device for effectivly limiting the swinging movement of a door, which device obviates all of the inherent disadvantages of the prior devices and yet performs it objectives effectively. This device is thus an improved door check for application to a conventional hinge operative to limit the swinging movement of the door. The subject door check has great simplicity of construction, ease of application to a conventional door hinge and inexpensiveness of production. The subject device can readily be applied to a conventional door hinge by the unskilled as well as the skilled.